


Smash Mansion

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various events from the Smashers lives, captured in vignettes.





	Smash Mansion

"Show me whatcha got!" A blonde-haired man in a red gi said, casually strolling out of an entrance into a coliseum stacked full of adoring fans hoisting various signs above their heads. On the opposite side was a short man dressed in traditional boxing gear, bouncing on his toes.

"Three, Two, One, GO!" An announcer boomed from a loudspeaker overhead. The blonde man, Ken Masters, rushed at his opponent, unleashing a flurry of punches.

The other man, known as Little Mac, ducked and weaved before delivering a powerful blow to Ken's ribcage, sending him flying back, skidding along the ground before jumping back up and unleashing a ball of blue flame, known as a hadoken. Little Mac dodged out of the way quickly, but not quick enough.

Ken was suddenly behind him, trails of inky blackness swirling around him, culminating in a devastating roundhouse that knocked little mac out of the ring.

"Good match, Mac." Ken said good naturedly. "Thanks. Means alot comin' from you " Mac beamed. He knew he could improve, however. He always could.

"It was a fine fight." A baritone voice belonging to none other than the legendary vampire hunter, Simon Belmont said. "Perhaps you two would to join me and my protege in training tomorrow?"

"A'course, Simon!" Ken said.

"Might as well get some practice in. Yer on!" Mac agreed.

Mac and Ken began their training at noon, treading through a lively promenade to the local gym, Doc Louis' Punch-Out, which doubled as a recreational center. Simon and Richter, a supposed great-grandson of the stoic warrior, leaned against a back wall near one of the boxing rings. When Ken and Mac approached them, Richter greeted the pair with a firm handshake and a dour expression. The two are definitely related, Mac thought.

"So I hear you're looking to face off against me? Great! I was starting to get bored around this place!" Ken laughed.

"Hmmph... we'll see if you are truly as great as you think." Richter taunted with a quirk to his lips.

 


End file.
